Memories of You
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: Ikut merayakan FID #4.../"Kau ingin tahu siapa mereka?" lanjut Kushina. Dia memandang lekat dua potret pemuda yang ada di foto. Tatapannya begitu tersirat rasa sayang yang dalam./"Aku percaya padanya. Sekarang Sasu-nii dimana?"/'Hidup itu sangat berarti bila ada seseorang yang dikasihi. Iya kan, Nii-chan'/ full story inside/ SasuNaru / Shounen-ai/ Review?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasunaru(main)

Genre : Family/angst/romance

Rate : T

Warning : Boys love, ooc, main flashback, typo bertebaran, garing, gaje dll

**Bold** and _italic_ : flashback

**Don't like don't read**

Memories of You

Enjoy it

0

O

Kediaman Namikaze

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah kekuningan berlari ke arah tangga dengan kecepatan penuh. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik seolah-olah tengah di kejar sesuatu. Memang benar, karena tidak jauh dari bocah tersebut terdapat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan membawa garpu juga memakai celemek tengah menghampiri dirinya dengan sorot mata mengancam.

'Mengerikan.' batin si anak kecil sambil menelan ludah paksa.

"Mau kemana kau, Kitsune? Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena berani membolos sekolah hari ini." Teriak wanita tersebut, murka. Sungguh, hal itu membuat tersangka tertuduh berkeringat dingin.

"Tunggu, Kaa-san. Ak-aku bisa jelaskan." balasnya berusaha membela diri. Dia mulai menghindar dari kejaran Kaa-sannya yang sekarang terkesan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Sini kau bocah nakal." Wanita tadi berkacak pinggang di hadapan si anak kecil yang memang malang atau nasib, tengah terpojok di pinggiran tangga.

"Ampuunnn, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." mohonnya sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin berharap Kjaa-sannya terpengaruh. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Aku janji. Hwaaa... tolong..." lanjutnya histeris. Setelah itu dia lari pontang-panting menaiki tangga dan hilang dari pandangan. Terdengar bunyi pintu di tutup keras pertanda si anak bersembunyi di kamarnya.

"Dasar. Lain kali kau akan aku hukum, Kyuubi." ucap si ibu di barengi helaan nafas lelah menghadapi sifat nakal anak bungsunya. Setelah menggelengkan kepala sebentar, wanita tersebut mulai melangkah ke arah dapur guna melanjutkan acara masak yang sempat tertunda karena insiden tadi.

.

.

Terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas, si bocah a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi berjalan pelan ke arah kasur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terlentang. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan raut mukanya masih terlihat pucat karena ketakutan.

"Kaa-san memang mengerikan. Pantas saja Tou-san takut sekali padanya." Gumamnya pelan. Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Kyuubi beranjak dari kasurnya lalu melangkah mendekati meja belajarnya. Dia tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka laci meja yang ada di sana. Selembar foto berada di genggamannya setelah dia menutup laci tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengamati cermat-cermat dua orang yang ada di foto itu. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut hitam kebiruan. Mereka tengah bergandengan tangan dan terlihat bahagia. Walau ekspresi pemuda satunya terkesan datar, tapi Kyuubi tahu pemuda itu senang.

"Kenapa kalian ada di foto album keluargaku?" tanyanya lagi. Dia memang menemukan foto tersebut ketika dia iseng membuka album foto keluarganya yang berada di perpustakaan keluarga Namikaze. Tangannya mulai mengusap foto itu, lebih tepatnya pada potret pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi merasa penasaran dengan sosok tersebut. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Tapi bedanya dia hanya terlihat lebih muda dan terkesan manis.

"Hah... kalau gitu, aku tanya Kaa-san saja." Kyuubi melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Aishhh... dia kan sedang marah padaku. Lebih baik tanya nanti malam saja. " Lanjutnya diiringi helaan nafas frustasi kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Setelah merasa tidak berguna karena bertingkah ooc di depan pintu, dia akhirnya lebih memilih melangkah ke arah ranjangnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Sinar mentari pun digantikan dengan bulan yang saat ini tengah bersinar di langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Malam yang indah, itulah pendapat orang-orang bila melihat dan sedang menikmatinya. Begitu pula dengan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah sebut saja Kushina, yang saat ini tengah berada di gazebo belakang rumahnya guna menikmati suasana malam yang indah tersebut.

"Sepi sekali ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Kediaman Namikaze memang cukup tenang akhir-akhir ini. Di karenakan sang kepala keluarga yang saat ini sedang dinas ke luar kota sedangkan anak tertuanya, Namikaze Deidara tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 9 tahun dengan ragu-ragu, melangkah mendekati wanita tersebut. Setelah jarak cukup dekat, si anak mulai menundukkan kepalanya, gugup.

"Kaa-san?" panggilnya lirih tapi masih sanggup di dengar wanita yang ada di depannya. Ekspresi terkejut melekat di wajah putihnya ketika melihat anak bungsunya berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, seketika senyum tulus tertoreh di bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Kyuubi?" balas sang ibunda lembut.

"Go-gomennasai Kaa-san. Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Wanita itu tersenyum manis setelah itu memeluk anaknya erat.

"Tak apa. Asal kau tidak akan bolos sekolah lagi dan jadi anak baik." ucapnya penuh perhatian. Sang anak hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Emmm...Boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyuubi setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan karena mereka tengah asyik memandang langit malam yang indah. Kushina memandang anaknya sekilas kemudian membelai rambut merah kekuningan itu lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau bisa cerita apapun pada Kaa-san." Kyuubi mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya kemudian memberikannya pada ibunya.

"Mereka siapa?" tanyanya. Selembar foto berada di genggaman Kushina. Tangannya tiba-tiba mulai bergetar ketika dia memandang foto yang tertampang di hadapannya. Kyuubi bisa melihat pancaran rasa rindu dan sedih dari tatapan mata Kaa-sannya. Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Kaa-san, Kenapa menangis? Apa Kyuubi berbuat salah lagi?" panik si Kitsune. Dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat orang yang paling di sayanginya menangis. Apalagi itu karena ulahnya.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa sayang. Hanya saja saat ini Kaa-san sedang rindu dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu." Kyuubi memandang ibunya bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa ibunya memiliki kenangan yang pahit hingga membuatnya menangis seperti ini?

"Kau ingin tahu siapa mereka?" lanjut Kushina. Dia memandang lekat dua potret pemuda yang ada di foto. Tatapannya begitu tersirat rasa sayang yang dalam.

"Pemuda berambut pirang ini adalah kakak pertamamu, Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, Uchiha sasuke." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi. Raut mukanya campur aduk.

"Uchiha?" tanyanya memastikan. Kyuubi ingat, dia memiliki teman sekelas yang sangat menyebalkan, dia bernama Uchiha Sai. Apa Uchiha yang sama? Mungkinkah? Tapi yang pasti, Anak berambut hitam itu sering membuat Kyuubi naik darah.

"Kakak? Jadi Kyuubi punya kakak lagi? Sekarang dimana?" ungkapnya antusias. Dia bahagia mendengar dia punya kakak lain selain Deidara. Dan ia berharap kakaknya itu orang yang baik.

"Kakakmu... 'pergi' satu tahun sebelum kau lahir, Kyuubi." ucapan tersebut membuat si anak terkejut. Pergi? Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Perasaan Kyuubi menjadi tidak enak. Dia merasa, Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dia dengar.

"Dia meninggal karena ...kecelakaan pesawat, saat dia akan ke Perancis." Lirih Kushina. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dia telah membuka luka lama yang seharusnya sudah lama ia lupakan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup melupakan sosok ceria itu. Sosok yang begitu ingin dia lihat senyum dan tawanya. Walau sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu, tapi semuanya masih membekas jelas di ingatannya.

"Maaf Kaa-san. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya tentang foto itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kaa-san sedih." Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya tanda bersalah. Kushina menghapus air matanya kemudian mengusap rambut anaknya lembut.

"Tak apa sayang. Oh ya, Kau ingin dengar cerita Kaa-san?" Kyuubi berfikir sejenak lalu dengan ragu-ragu, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kaa-san bisa cerita lain kali." Wanita berambut merah tersebut tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan anaknya. Kyuubi memang anak yang baik dan pengertian.

"Kaa-san ingin kau tahu tentang sosok kakakmu. Maaf ya, Kaa-san baru bisa cerita sekarang." Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap sedih ibundanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata keingintahuannya akan foto tersebut berujung seperti ini. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal.

"Kakakmu adalah anak yang baik, Kyuubi. Sosok yang begitu ceria, bersahabat, ramah dan di sayangi teman-temannya." Mendengar itu, Kyuubi merasa sosok kakaknya adalah orang yang istimewa.

"Dia juga sering mendapat juara di kelasnya walaupun peringkatnya selalu berada di bawah sahabat Uchiha-nya itu. Dia pernah bercerita pada Kaa-san, kalau dia merasa kesal karena Sasuke-kun sering mengalahkannya dalam hal pelajaran." Kushina tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi yang ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

0o0o0o0o

"_**Kaa-san, Naru dapat juara dua." Teriak anak berambut pirang kelas 5 SD yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arah Ibunya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.**_

"_**Benarkah sayang? Selamat ya, Naru-chan." Kaa-sannya tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk anaknya yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Di belakang bocah pirang itu terdapat anak berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang tersebut dalam diam.**_

"_**Kau pasti mendapat juara pertamakan, Sasuke-kun?" Kushina memandang anak berambut raven yang saat ini berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.**_

"_**Aku tidak terima ini. Kenapa aku sering kalah dengan si Teme, itu?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ngambek. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar omelan anaknya hanya tersenyum maklum.**_

"_**Kau harus rajin belajar untuk bisa mengalahkannya, Naru-chan. Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Kushina sambil menatap mata hitam si raven lalu mengedipkan matanya. Yang di balas dengan senyuman tipis dari sang empunya.**_

"_**Ukkkhh... Teme jelek."si pirang masih saja ngedumel sendirian. Membuat dua orang yang ada di dekatnya berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa. Lucu sekali.**_

"_**Kau harus tepati janjimu, Dobe?" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya memeperhatikan tingkah si pirang. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung berwajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin.**_

"_**I-ini beneran Teme? Aku ganti saja ya?" rengek Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Ekspresinya terlihat memelas. Kushina yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.**_

"_**Ehem. Kau janji apa Naru-chan?"si pirang mulai gelisah. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai kecil.**_

"_**Dia berjanji kalau peringkatnya berada di bawahku,aku boleh menciumnya, bibi." Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke kemudian tertawa keras. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang sudah merah padam, malu.**_

"_**Benarkah? Kau harus menepati janjimu, Naru-chan. Seorang lelaki pantang menarik ucapannya."kata sang Kaa-san jahil, mendukung Sasuke. Sungguh, kenapa ibunya tidak membelanya sih? Menyebalkan.  
"Ba-baiklah. Kau menang Teme. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan kalah."ucap Naruto ketus. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melengoskan wajahnya kesamping. Ngambek lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah mendekati si pirang. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat,tangannya mulai terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut blondie Naruto. Hal itu membuat si empunya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke terkejut.**_

"_**Aku menyayangimu, Naruto."**_

_**Cup **_

_**Kecupan singkat di pipi berkulitan si pirang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Kushina tidak lupa mengabadikan mament indah tersebut dengan kamera di tangannya. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan benda tersebut.**_

"_**Saya permisi, Bibi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan masih asyik dengan kegiatan barunya a.k.a mengabadikan adegan tadi.**_

"_**Te-teme." Gumam bocah pirang itu, singkat.**_

0o0o0o0o

"Sasu-nii mencium Naru-nii?" ucap Kyuubi memandang ibunya takjub. Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Jadi ternyata Sasuke menyayangi kakaknya? Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Apa Sasu-nii menyayangi Nii-chan?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Tentu saja sayang. Menurut Kaa-san, Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangi kakakmu." Balas Kushina lembut. Dia kemudian menerawang ke atas langit malam. Seolah, mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun pernah berjanji pada Kaa-san kalau dia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi kakakmu." Lanjut kushina pelan. Kyuubi juga mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke arah langit malam.

"Aku percaya padanya. Sekarang Sasu-nii dimana?"

"Sasuke-kun... sekarang bersama kakakmu, Kyuu." Kyuubi terkejut. Jadi Sasuke 'pergi' bersama Nii-chan? Walaupun begitu, dia tidak merasa menyesal. Dia sangat lega mengetahui kakaknya tidak sendirian di sana. Dia sungguh bersyukur.

"Begitu ya?" lirihnya.

0o0o0o0o

_**Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan berdiri mematung di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit Konoha. Wajahnya terihat sendu dan penampilannya berantakan. Dia masih saja memandang hampa ke dalam ruangan yang terdapat sosok berambut pirang tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang menempel di dadanya.**_

"_**Ini salahku." Gumamnya lirih. Air mata perlahan menetes dari mata hitamnya. Pemuda yang tidak pernah menangis selama hidupnya 14 tahun tersebut dengan mudahnya meneteskan air mata demi sosok pirang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.**_

"_**A-aniki. Ini semua salahku." Gumamnya lagi pada sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya. Pemuda tersebut merasa miris melihat keadaan adiknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat otoutonya terlihat kacau seperti ini. Sekarang dia yakin, sosok pirang itu sangat berarti bagi adiknya.**_

"_**Sudahlah Sasuke. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini." Kata sang kakak. Melihat adiknya seperti itu,membuatnya sedih.**_

"_**Semua ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun."wanita berambut merah menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat sembab dan pucat.**_

"_**Lebih baik kau pulang, Nak. Bersihkan dirimu."pria berambut pirang menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Dia ingin sahabat anaknya ini tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semua ini takdir. Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan. Kecelakaan ini adalah sebuah ujian dari sang pencipta.**_

"_**Maafkan aku Paman Minato, bibi Kushina. Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? A-aku gagal." Sasuke meneteskan air matanya kembali. Dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang disayanginya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Andai saja dia bisa menggantikan si pirang sekarang. Dia akan rela apapun walau harus dengan nyawanya.**_

"_**Harusnya... aku tidak mengajaknya pergi kemarin, harusnya aku saja yang terluka, bu-bukan dia... jangan dia." Gumam si Raven merasa bersalah. Kushina tidak kuat membendung air matanya untuk jatuh. Hatinya sesak mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut dark blue tersebut.**_

_**Grep**_

_**Kushina dengan pelan, memeluk Sasuke yang masih terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan. Dia menyayangi pemuda itu seperti dia menyayangi putranya sendiri. Ya tuhan? Batinnya tidak sanggup menerima semua cobaan ini. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup.**_

"_**Aku berjanji bibi. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi kumohon, jangan jauhkan dia dariku. Dia... sangat berharga untukku." Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Kami-sama, Seorang Sasuke memohon untuk seseorang? Sebegitu berharga kah sosok Naruto bagi Sasuke? Atau lebih dari itu? **_

_**Bagi orang yang sadar, Naruto bagi Sasuke adalah nafas, jantung dan hidupnya. Naruto adalah segalanya untuk Sasuke. Segalanya...**_

_**0o0o0o0o**_

"Sejak saat itu, Sasuke-kun berusaha memenuhi janjinya. Dan Kaa-san harap, dia bisa menepatinya sampai sekarang." Ucap Kushina sendu. Tapi wajahnya terlihat lega kemudian senyum tulus terlukis indah di bibirnya.

"Menurutku, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, Kaa-san." Kyuubi menyimpukan hal tersebut, setelah mendengar cerita dari ibundanya. Memang benar kan? Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah pasangan yang saling menyayangi.

"Benarkah? Setahu Kaa-san, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, Kyuu. Tapi menurut ku, ikatan yang mereka miliki lebih dalam dari sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai." Wanita berambut merah tersebut berucap lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat sosok Kyuubi tertegun.

'Nii-chan?' batinnya.

"Kau lihat kalung yang di pake kakakmu ini?" Kushina menunjuk sebuah kalung yang dipakai di leher Naruto. Sebuah kalung berbandul prisma runcing berwarna biru cerah seperti warna mata si pemakai. Sangat indah.

Kyuubi memandang kalung tersebut lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalung yang indah."gumamnya pelan.

"Kalung ini adalah hadiah dari Sasuke-kun saat Naruto berulang tahun ke 15." Ucapnya menjelaskan. Tangannya mulai mengusap pelan potret si pemuda pirang. Senyum tipis tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dia begitu bersyukur, putranya memiliki sosok Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jika sekarang kakakmu masih hidup, dia pasti menjadi pria yang tampan dan gagah. Dulu waktu kecil, dia berjanji bila suatu saat nanti dia ingin membahagiakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Lanjutnya menerawang.

'Jangan cemas Nii-chan. Kyuubi janji akan membuat Kaa-san juga Tou-san bahagia mulai sekarang.'batin si Kitsune mantab.

"Apa Naru-nii bahagia, Kaa-san?" tanya bocah berumur 9 tahun itu, lirih.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kakakmu pasti bahagia di sana. Kaa-san sangat yakin karena ada Sasuke-kun yang selalu bersamanya." Kushina menatap potret mereka berdua dengan pancaran mata bahagia. Sekarang, dia tidak akan cemas ataupun khawatir lagi. Naruto_nya _tidak sendirian dan sudah tenang di alamnya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah semoga Kami-sama, memberikan tempat yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

'Ya tuhan. Jagalah mereka berdua di surga." Doanya tulus dalam hati.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam. Kemudian dengan pasti, dia menutup kedua matanya berdoa dalam hati.

'Naru-nii, walau Kyuubi tidak sempat bertemu dengan kakak, tapi aku yakin, naru-nii adalah orang yang hebat. Aku bangga menjadi adik kakak. Dan untuk Sasu-nii, aku harap kau menjaga kakakku disana. Aku sayang kalian berdua.'

Sebuah bintang jatuh mengiringi doa yang terucap tulus. Angin dengan pelan membelai dua sosok ibu dan anak tersebut. Foto yang telah di letakkan di meja Gazebo, tiba-tiba membalik ke sisi belakang gambar karena tertiup angin. Sebuah tulisan terukir manis di belakang foto itu, sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi...

'**Your smile is my happiness' **

sedangkan di bawah kalimat tersebut tertulis nama ...

'**Sasuke and Naruto'**

'Hidup itu sangat berarti bila ada seseorang yang dikasihi. Iya kan, Nii-chan?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

11 tahun lalu

Bukit belakang Konoha High School

Dua orang pemuda tengah bersantai dengan nyaman di sebuah pohon besar di bukit tersebut. Keheningan tercipta karena mereka tengah menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Berbeda dari biasanya yang sering bertengkar dan melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Hal itu memang di mulai dari hal kecil yang sepele.

"Teme?" seorang pemuda pirang membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"Teme?"

"Hmm"

"Sasuke?"

"Apa Dobe?" balas pemuda satunya dengan tampang kesal. Dia sedang asyik memejamkan matanya tapi ternyata si pirang berisik a.k.a Naruto mengganggunya.

"A-ano, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya si pirang gugup.

"Hn"

"Setelah kelulusan nanti, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" ucapnya pelan. Dia yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon, memandang 'sahabatnya' lekat.

"Aku belum tahu." Jawaban singkat itu membuatnya kecewa. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Begitu ya? "

"..."

"Tou-san memintaku untuk kuliah di Perancis. Tapi, aku belum memberinya jawaban sampai sekarang. A-aku tidak yakin." Kata Naruto sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa berat meninggalkan Jepang. Atau, lebih tepatnya dia berat meninggalkan seseorang?

"Apa yang membuatmu kurang yakin, Dobe?" Balas Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia yang saat ini tiduran di sebelah si pirang, langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Teme. Entahah..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, memandang si pirang intens kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan untuk Dobenya seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Aku sudah putuskan. Aku akan kuliah di Perancis." Ucapan si pemuda Uchiha itu membuat Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke terkejut. A-apa? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke akan ikut dengannya ke Perancis?

"K-kau tidak bercanda kan, Sasuke?" si pirang mulai menatap si Raven harap-harap cemas. Dia berharap ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Kapan seorang Uchiha bercanda, Dobe?" Sasuke mendengus. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk pemuda berambut dark blue itu erat. Tuhan,dia begitu bahagia. seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi akan pergi bersamanya. Dia merasa, pemuda Uchiha itu memang berniat untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya sekalipun, tapi Naruto tahu. Dia tahu segalanya tentang pemuda stoic itu. Dan sekaraang, dia sungguh bersyukur.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Lirihnya.

"Hn, Dobe." Balas Sasuke singkat. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia berjanji, selamanya dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda yang ada di dekapannya tersebut. Tidak akan pernah.

'Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto.' Batinnya diiringi senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

**Fin**

Note : akhirnya selesai juga... #sujud syukur

Ini fic bwat ikut ngerayain F.I.D #4... horeeyyy... hidup fujoshi dan Yaoi... #plakk. Semoga peringatan yang baik dan bersejarah(?) ini di ikuti oleh author fujodanshi lainnya... khukhukhukhu # .plak.

Dan tidak lupa...

All hail SasuNaru yeeahhhhh... #sinting abis

sebenarnya sempat gak yakin waktu mau publish.. tp ya sutralah... smoga bisa menghibur para reader sekalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun di butuhkan oleh Author yang gak layak ini.

Oke REVIEW...^^

See yaahh... Minna-san... #kiss bye


End file.
